


Prey

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: "What would it be like to have that focus on him?  On his pleasure.  If only…"





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing Gokudera/Yamamoto. There may be a difference in voice from my previous work in this series. Please be warned.

Takeshi watches his silver haired commander moves into a forward arching stance, and notches his arrow.  The shorter man pulls the cord back and lets it go.  The arrow flies centre.  But the brunet’s eyes are on the flexing upper muscles of the archer’s back.  It pays that Gokudera always trains in either a white tank undershirt or shirtless.  Today his muscles glisten under the gym’s LED lights.

The swordsman bites his bottom lip.  He remembers his commander’s sharp eyes as he hones in on his opponents’ weaknesses during battle.  What would it be like to have that focus on him?  On his pleasure.  If only…but Gokudera will never look at him that way.

He keeps his eyes on those gloriously broad shoulders, and the trim waist.  If he cannot have him as a lover, he can at least feast his eyes on the man.  A leaf crinkles on the soft ground behind him.  He pivots half a step.  It is his teacher.

“Shisho…”

“Hey kid.”

The former Arcobaleno is quieter today.  Something must be bothering the blond Rain mage.  Takeshi frowns.

“Colonello…”

“Don’t worry so much kid.  Just don’t want to disturb ‘em.” He nods towards the training ground. “Besides, Feng is beautiful like that.”

Gokudera’s training partner is agile.  His aura forms targets that move so fast that silver haired man’s skin is covered in sweat from tracking and shooting.  How he wants to lick that up.

“Yeah.”

“Thinking about Gokudera-kun?”

Takeshi blushes.  His teacher and Gokudera’s are lovers.  He can’t help but imagine himself and the silver haired archer in their place.

“To be young.” The blond smirks. “Well.  Aren’t you going to get him?”

“W-What?” The brunet’s blush deepens.

“Lay a trap, kid, one that Mr. Angry over there will walk right into by himself, and Hora! You’ve got him addicted to you.  Trust me.” Colonello winks. “It works.”

“How?”

“A little bit of skin here, and there when you’re training.  And, form fitting clothes,” The older man grins. “Oh!  And make sure to touch him a bit just on his hands, maybe his firing hand, his front…just a bit of a graze.  It’s gotta look like an accident, y’know?”

“Even if he thinks you’re doing it on purpose, he’ll still fall for it.  My Feng did.”

“Thank you shisho!” Takeshi bows.

“Well, here’s your chance.” The blond nudges his student towards their comrades.

The brunet looks up.  The silver haired man and his training partner are stepping towards them.  Gokudera’s bow has vanished, and Feng is holding his undamaged reinforced paper targets.

Colonello and Feng look at each other, lips twitching.


End file.
